Crashsmash/Quotes
This is a quotes page for Crashsmash, M.U.G.E.N Intro * "I'll take you on." * "So you're the one standing in my way." * "Time to unleash hell." Taunt * "You picked the wrong guy to screw with." Victory * "How about another round?" * "Jeez... Complete dumb ass." * "Next time, I won't go so easy." * "You should've walked away, man." ''(Time Over) Defeat * ''"No waaay!" Victory Quotes Generic * "Damn, you're good. If you wish to fight me again, you know where to find me." * "Time to collect this bounty." * "Don't waste my time." * "Everyone will soon know why I'm the king of Manhattan." * "Attack me again and I'll crush you. I dare you." Character-specific * "So many arsenal up on your sleeves. I can dig it." (vs. Arthur or Hsien-Ko) * "I can't let you go trigger-happy, just by killin' people! (vs. Deadpool) * "This world only needs one king and you're lookin' at it." (vs. Sagat) Soulcalibur IV / Broken Destiny Intro * "You better keep amused." * "Fight like your life depends on it." * "Surrendering won't help. I'll still kill you." * "This is a real pain, you know?" * "Shut up and come on!" * "Okay okay, how mighty you are." Victory * "I don't have time for corpses." * "Effort doesn't equal victory, dumb ass." * "Have fun in the afterlife." * "You're so pathetic." ''(Perfect) * ''"Damn, you're annoying." (Low HP) * "You've wasted my time." (Critical Finish) Taunt * "What are you? A crybaby?" Critical Finish * "Prepare for your funeral!" WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 * "Vince, good to meet you. I'm your new Intercontinental Champion." * "Well...ahhh...it's about time I hit the ol' dusty trail." (if the player attacks Mr. McMahon with a belt) * "Good meeting you, Vince." * "Keeping your hot new superstar off TV doesn't sound like a good business decision, but you're the zillionaire..." * "Don't worry about me, Vince. I'll keep myself busy!" * "What do you thinks, guys? Time for a little remodeling?" * "Kudos on tonight's show, Vince. Really compelling content." * "You didn't need me after all..." * "I'm a last-minute addition. I'm kind of a big deal." * "What's up, Vince?" * "I've only been in WWE a short while, but I can say that, without a doubt, it's been one of the best experiences in my life!" * "Last night, at No Way Out, it was bittersweet for me: I kept this Intercontinental championship around my waist, but was once again humiliated by Vince McMahon and his little lapdog, Santino." * "What they're going to have to realize is that whether they like it or not, I'm going to be here for a long time." * "And I'm going to be a champion for a long, long time." * "I fought the odds, and I'm not going to stop fighting!" * "If I'm such a loser, what does that say about you?" * "I've had about 10 matches in WWE so far, and half of them were kicking your sorry butt around the ring!" * "Be careful what you wish for, Santino." (if the player accepts Santino's challenge) * "But this is your last shot at this championship - and I mean as long as you live." * "Face it Santino: The Intercontinental Championship just isn't for you." (if the player declines Santino's challenge) * "Shoot for something more your speed, like working the concession stand." * "Don't you remember? I'm your Intercontinental Champion!" * "Yeah, whatever. Speaking of rights, since I won the Royal Rumble, I believe I have the right to main-event at WrestleMania." * "Right...so, as I was saying, I get to main-event WrestleMania... but I don't want John Cena." * "Not a bad idea, but I'd rather take on.....YOU!" * "Great. I knew you'd see it my way." * "Vince, you are the boss from hell." * "After all you've put me through tonight, I really think I'm owed a little something." * "Vince, for all the times you've bored us all with your stupid speeches, or angered us with your selfish rulings, you owe all of us something." (if the player continues the promo) * "You owe these fans some entertainment." * "Oh, you will do it, Vince." * "I have a lot of fight left in me; how are you feeling?" * "I'm getting there, but you're in front of millions right now." * "Are you people satisfied by that?" * "Me neither. Do it like you mean it!" * "Be the chicken!" * "And I'm the guy who's going to put a few more knots in your head if you don't give these people their money's worth!" * "Vince McMahon, ladies and gentlemen!" Soulcalibur V / VI Character Select * "Are you ready?" * "Die." Intro * "You will die." * "Your time has come." Victory * "Is that all?" * "Just a scratch. Hmph." * "Fool." * "Hmph." Appeal * "Are you... scared?" * "Giving up... already?" (after K.O.'ed an opponent) Critical Edge * "See you in hell." * "Just watch." Guard Burst * "Impossible." * "No!" Tremor * "What the...?" Ring Out * "It can't be!" * "How dare you!" Category:Quotes